Confess it to your Best Friend
by Shadowgate
Summary: A boy feels responsible for his mother's death but his best friend tells him otherwise.


Confess it to your Best Friend.

By Shadowgate

…...

It was a very snowy day in South Park. A small figure was seen by grownups passing by hustling to the cemetery.

He pushed the black gate open. He marched forward and when he found his mother's grave he knelt in front of it.

"My birth giver oh I do wish you were still with me. You were a harsh disciplinarian. But then again many parents have been throughout the generations. I regret that I didn't tell you how much I loved you in your living years."

A tear comes down the boy's face.

Suddenly he hears footsteps to his left. A voice calls out "Clyde."

He jumps up on to his feet and yelled "CRAIG!"

Craig is taken a back and said "whoa calm down TEX."

Clyde asked "what are you doing here?"

Craig explained "I remembered this was the tragic one year anniversary of your mom's accidental death so I knew without a doubt I'd find you here."

Clyde became angered and asked Craig "okay so why the hell did you decide to follow me here?"

Craig said "no I came a different direction and the reason I came was to show you support and I do mean the utmost support Clyde."

Clyde inhales deep and smiles.

Craig said "I'll give you time alone I'm sorry to have startled you but I really wanted to see you today."

Clyde replied "well I deeply appreciate that Craig."

Clyde holds out his hand and they hold hands. They both breathe in the deep cold wind.

"How does it happen Craig? How can a person get stuck in a fucking toilet and end up dead because of it? That's literally the freak accident among freak accidents."

Craig snapped "logical deduction is she sat back too far and lifted her legs then she fucking fell in." 

Clyde said "my mom considered a toilet her personal Goddamn easy chair."

Clyde hyperventilates and tears flow.

Craig asked "Clyde if you need time alone at your mother's grave I'll head home. I can always catch up with you tomorrow at school."

Craig starts to back up.

Clyde said "wait up Craig don't leave."

Craig stopped immediately.

Clyde told him to come back to his house because he had decided he'd love the company after all.

When they arrived at Clyde's house Clyde took off his dark heavy overcoat.

"I'm glad my dad and sister aren't here. I'm sneaking a Goddamn beer."

Craig says "whoa there you sneak beer when you can?"

Clyde replied "this is the first time I've ever planned on trying a beer. I've never done it before."

Clyde goes to the kitchen and gets a beer from the refrigerator.

He pops open the can. Craig said "well let me monitor your alcohol intake."

Clyde shot back "oh so you'll monitor me like you're my mother now."

Craig said "Clyde if your mother was standing here you wouldn't have that beer."

Craig covered his mouth quickly.

Clyde said "I walked into that one and that's just the Goddamn point. I killed my mother Craig and I deserve the electric chair."

Craig yelled "NO CLYDE! NO!"

Clyde asked "what do you mean no? I forgot to put the seat down. The bitches at church said the blood was on my fucking cock."

Clyde takes a swig of beer.

Clyde made a gross face and said "this tastes like salt water with hay mixed in."

Craig said "there's a part of me that's happy you don't like it. Underage drinking is illegal and furthermore you are NOT guilty of killing your mother. You don't deserve to be executed that's for Goddamn sure Clyde."

Clyde gives a quick smile then sniffles.

Clyde said "one more gulp and I'll dump this shit."

Clyde takes a second drink then goes back to the kitchen to dump it in the sink. He tosses it in a trash can and says "I hope my dad won't notice one can of missing beer."

Craig said "I doubt it."

Clyde said "my mom made me cry because she was a harsh disciplinarian. She told me lies about Terrance and Phillip. So in her memory I dedicate "Mama I'm Coming Home" by Ozzy Osbourne."

Clyde turns on his IPAD and plays the song.

He begins to cry and Craig grabs him in a warm tight hug.

"I love you like a brother Clyde."

Clyde responded "thank you for helping me get through this Craig. Thank you so much."

They held each other tight for 15 minutes.

THE END


End file.
